


When the Day is New

by UchiHime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a ficlet Friday prompt asking for Stackson Morning rituals.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When the Day is New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a ficlet Friday prompt asking for Stackson Morning rituals.

**Mondays.**

Jackson’s alarm goes off at half after five and he shuts it off instantly. For a long second he lays there and waits. If he was even a second too late in turning off, Stiles is going to wake up and bitch at him. The man in the bed next to him thankfully does not stir. 

He gets up as silently as he can, expertly avoiding the squeaky floorboard and the boobytrap of discarded clothes and shoes that had not made it to their rightful place the night before. His clothes are folded in the chair by the window, he grabs them and his iPhone and tiptoes out of the room. He dresses in the hallway and doesn’t put his shoes own until he reaches the front door.

There’s a gym in the basement of their apartment complex. Jackson works there for an hour every Monday morning. Once he completes he workout, he makes his way back upstairs, sweaty and fatigued. He doesn’t bother being quiet on his way back into the apartment, even though Stiles is more likely than not still sleeping.

He stops to turn on the coffee pot as he passes through the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. He chugs half the bottle on the way down the hall. After grabbing clean underwear and whatever else he needs for the bathroom, Jackson pours the other half of the water bottle on Stiles’ head.

Stiles wakes in a flurry of flailing limbs and loud screams. “I hate you!” He yells. “Feeling’s mutual,” Jackson calls back as he crosses the hall to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth while he waits for the shower to heat and by the time he’s stripped down and behind the plastic curtain, Stiles is stumbling into the bathroom, grumbling and scratching his left butt cheeks through the baggy boxers hanging off his narrow waist.

Jackson hears him going about his usual morning ritual: brushing his teeth, washing his face, emptying his bladder. Jackson steps away from the spray of the shower just as the toilet flushes and turns the water icy. Stiles says “Good morning” as he leaves the bathroom. Jackson finishes his shower and gets dressed.

By the time he makes it to the kitchen, already dressed for the day and ready to go, Stiles is nursing a cup of bitter coffee and eating a bowl of sugary cereal. There’s a second bowl on the table across from him: unsweetened cornflakes already growing soggy from the milk. Jackson rolls his eyes and eats it without complaint. 

Stiles hates Mondays.

**Tuesdays.**

Jackson skips the gym on Tuesdays and makes up for it by doing a two mile jog after work. Stiles is almost always the first to wake. He doesn’t bother being careful or silent, because nothing but an earthquake or his alarm clock can wake a sleeping Jackson.

Stiles does his usual morning rituals and takes a long shower. Afterwards, he heads to the kitchen wearing only his boxers and one of Jackson’s t-shirts. He makes bacon, eggs, and toast for breakfast. No coffee, but freshy pulpy orange juice.

He hears Jackson stir down the hall as he fries the second pan of bacon. He throws the bread in the toaster when he hears him head for the bathroom. Stiles is shoveling the eggs onto two plates by the time Jackson passes the kitchen to go steal the newspaper of their neighbor’s welcome mat. Jackson hands Stiles the funnies and world news section while he reads the business and society pages. 

After breakfast, Jackson loads the dishwasher while Stiles goes to put clothes on. The kiss outside the apartment building as they head for their separate cars.

**Wednesdays.**

Jackson’s alarm goes off at five on the hour every Wednesday morning. He lets it blare long enough for him to hear Stiles’ grumbled complaint about being woken so early. 

Jackson has more energy, but Stiles obediently crawls out of bed and follows him to the bathroom. Their bathroom isn’t very large and it’s a bit of a squeeze to have them both trying to brush their teeth or move around each other to get to the toilet, but Stiles is more awake by the time their done.

They go the the living room. Jackson pushes back the couch and coffee table while Stiles throws open the French doors that lead to their balcony and plugs his iPod into the speaker dock. 

The roll out their yoga mats in the middle of the cleared space and start with simple breathing and stretching positions. Jackson, personally, wasn’t a big fan of yoga, but it was something Stiles had started doing in college when he’d been taken off his adderall. Once they’d gotten their apartment, Wednesday morning yoga just became another part of their rituals.

Afterwards, they shower together. It’s an even tighter squeeze than just sharing the bathroom, but it’s well worth it because Stiles show’s his gratitude for Jackson doing yoga with him by giving him an enthusiastic blowjob. Some weeks they end up running late and have to pick up breakfast on the go.

**Thursdays.**

Thursday is another gym day for Jackson. It starts the same is Monday, but he doesn’t bother with waking Stiles before his shower. Stiles doesn’t have to be into work until noon on Thursdays and Jackson lets him sleep in.

He works out, showers, and eats a banana and yogurt for breakfast. He peeks in on Stiles before he leaves, but doesn’t wake him. 

Jackson doesn’t much like Thursdays.

**Fridays.**

Friday starts with a lot of cursing. Jackson and Stiles both push and shove around each other looking for this or that. “Have you seen my…”

"Where the hell is my…"

"Did you steal my…"

"You’re in my way, move!"

"I’m going to be so fucking late!"

"If you don’t get out of my face right now, I swear to god…"

They both run out the door in wrinkled clothes and untied shoes, yelling all the way.

**Saturdays.**

There are no Saturday morning rituals, because Saturday doesn’t start into noon and anyone who says otherwise can go take a long walk off a short cliff.

**Sundays.**

Sunday, Jackson is woken by a wicked mouth in a sensitive place. They stay in bed all day.


End file.
